


Confessions & Erections

by alexwhitney



Category: Glee
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Anger, Caught, Coffee Shops, College, Coming Out, Embarrassment, Feelings, First Dates, Friendship/Love, Klaine, Kurt is 18 and Blaine is 19, Love Confessions, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oblivious, Older Blaine, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexwhitney/pseuds/alexwhitney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is Rachel's older brother who's in College, and he's straight. Kurt is Rachel's best friend who goes to high school with her, and he's gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions & Erections

Kurt throws his satchel on the floor and sits on Rachel's bed when he says "What is this project even about?"  
"You'll never hear Rachel Berry say this again, but I say we just wing it." Rachel says with a sigh.  
Kurt throws himself on the bed. Spanish is the only class they're not making A's in. "Ugh, fuck me in the ass."  
"Um. Knock knock?" Blaine says, knocking on the door even though he already walked in.  
Kurt's face turns red, and Rachel laughs and says "Blaine, Kurt. Kurt, Blaine."  
"Just wanted to tell you that the food's ready, Rach. Are you staying for dinner, Kurt?"  
Kurt's still too embarrassed to say anything, and Blaine's attractiveness doesn't help any. Rachel replies with a 'yes' for Kurt. 

After Blaine shuts the door, Rachel says "Don't even think about it, Kurt. Blaine's straight."  
"Just because he's a guy doesn't mean I'm attracted to him."  
"Yeah, and just because Blaine and I are related doesn't mean I don't see that Blaine is cute."  
Kurt just logs onto his laptop to drop the subject since he was caught checking out his best friend's straight brother.  
~~~~~~~~~~

Kurt knocks on the Berry's front door and his heart stops when Blaine opens the door.  
"Weird how we keep meeting like this." Kurt says awkwardly.  
Blaine smirks and says "Rachel's still at Finn's but she said she wouldn't be long."  
"It's okay. I could do some of our research at the Lima Be-"  
"Mind if I come?"  
Kurt just kind of stands there with his mouth in an 'o' shape.  
"I'll take that as a yes. I'll go get my coat."  
~~~~~~~~~~

"I've never seen you around school. Are you in college?"  
"Yeah, it's my first year."  
"Uh. So, what are you majoring in?"  
"I've been thinking about becoming a doctor."

They talk about little things for hours. Kurt never misses the fact that Blaine won't take his eyes off him and how he laughs at Kurt's cheesy jokes that even Rachel doesn't laugh at sometimes.

Kurt feels his phone vibrate and is confused when he sees 'Rachel' pop up on the screen.  
"Hello?"  
"Kurt? Where the hell are you? I told Blaine that I'd be gone for only 10 minutes. I've been home for 3 hours. You wouldn't answer your texts so I was worried. I don't even know where Blaine is either so I-"  
"Rachel. Rach, calm down. Blaine's with me."  
"What? Why?"  
"I'm wondering the same thing."  
"Oh my god, Kurt. If you tricked Blaine into 'hanging out' just to flirt with h-"  
"Since when am I creepy just because I'm gay?"  
"I didn't mean it like that. Blaine's just my brother, and-"  
"'And' what? This isn't me trapping your straight brother to try and make him gay."  
Kurt hangs up on Rachel while she buries herself deeper in excuses.

"Shit. I'm so sorry, Kurt." Blaine says with an expression that almost looks pained.  
"Why the hell are you apologizing? I come off as a desperate gay to everyone."  
"Because I keep fucking lying.. I keep lying, and it makes everything confusing. I told you Rachel wouldn't be gone long, which wasn't really much of a lie, and I tell everyone I'm straight when I'm gay." Blaine says quickly, crying.  
"Why? What's the point of lying about something you should never be ashamed of?"  
"Because 'the gay couple adopted a boy and made him gay' is what most people assume."  
"Let people assume. You don't have to hide something just because people believe stereotypes."

Blaine smiles lightly, tears drying. He places his hand on top of Kurt's, and Kurt freezes but tries to cover the fact that his hand tingles. This is a serious situation so remember that this is platonic, and you need a friend that you can relate to, Kurt thinks to himself.  
~~~~~~~~~~

And the next day, it's the same thing.  
"So do you want me to leave or do you want to invite yourself to go to the Lima Bean with me?" Kurt says, failing at trying to not sound flirty.  
"You know, you could just wait for Rachel in here." Blaine laughs, cocking his head towards the inside of the house.

Blaine acts differently today, and Kurt seems to notice.  
"Why are you acting weird today? I promise yesterday wasn't my poor attempt at making a date."  
"Actually, yesterday was my poor attempt at making a date." Blaine admits with a nervous laugh.  
"Wait, what?"  
"You heard me, Kurt. You're the only person I've told about my sexuality, and it's for a reason. Nobody's made me feel like this. Fuck, this sounds so cliché. You're just so fucking beautiful." Blaine cuts himself off by kissing Kurt.

Their kissing turns into a makeout, and Kurt's now straddling Blaine.   
"I forgot to tell you that I haven't forgotten about what I promised you when we first met." Blaine says when Kurt begins to trail kisses along his neck and jaw.  
"And what was that?"  
"Don't you remember the only thing you said when we first met?"  
Kurt blushes and laughs when he remembers.

Both are grinding down on each other's hips and breathily moaning when they both hear a gasp.  
"What the hell?" Rachel says, staring at her 'straight' brother and gay best friend.  
"Someone has some explaining to do." Kurt whispers, giggling.


End file.
